


New Years Kiss

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Smarkle, Mostly Zaley, Some Lucaya, Zayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Matthews were having a New Year’s Eve Party, after winning a big case Topanga’s Client had given her 2 rooms at a hotel in perfect view of Times Square. What better way to see the ball drop than live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Kiss

“Maya this is ridiculous, I could just stay home, it’s just as good as live.”

“Honey you know that’s not true. Look is this because-“ Riley quickly shakes her head. It wasn’t because of Lucas, not directly at least. You see she and Lucas had just broken up for what seemed to be the final time just last month. Lucas was obviously in love with Maya and Riley was starting to have feelings for someone else, so there was really no drama, in fact, Lucas was the first one Riley invited for New Years. The real problem lies with what happens on New Years. Everyone was going to have someone and since she was newly single she was stuck alone watching the disgustingly adorable couples go at it.

“I’m happy for you guys Maya, really.” Maya fixes herself in the mirror and smiles over at Riley. This was Lucas and Maya’s first official outing as a couple and although she didn’t want to admit it Riley cold tell Maya was nervous.

“Thanks, Riles. Final thoughts?” Riley surveyed her outfit (which took her two hours to decide on) and smiled because her best friend looked amazing and she couldn’t be happier.

“You look great Maya.”

“Are you sure because-“

“No, no, no. You can’t change anymore, Mom wants us to eat dinner before we head over there, and you don’t have the time.”

“Fine. I’ll go like this but if anything happens-“

“I will cause the biggest scene and will force my best friend to stay with me.” Maya gives a quick nod and reaches out for Riley, grabbing her wrist and heading for the door.

++

3 Hours Later…..

 

When they finally arrive at the Hotel, all the couples are there. Cory and Topanga, Shawn and Katy, Lucas and Maya, Farkle and Smackle (Who was a nervous wreck) and Auggie stayed with Ava. Even her little brother had a date. In fact, Zay and Riley were the only ones without a date. Charlie had pulled out last minute and Vanessa (Who Zay had been seeing long distance) called it quits almost 1 month earlier.

The two were used to being the 5th and 6th wheel in their little crew but never did they think it could be worse, they were wrong. Tonight everyone was all touchy-feely and flirty. They wanted nothing more than to not be there.

“Sup’ Sugar,” Riley smiled up at Zay, who promptly took the seat next to her. “How’s your night.”

“It’s good.” Lie. They both knew it, and judging by the smile on Zay’s face he was gonna point it out to her.

“Waiting for the year to be over?” and she nods, the sooner the night was over, the sooner she could get away from all the couples.

Riley could hear her mother saying ‘5 more minutes ‘just over her shoulder and she surveyed the room again. Maya and Lucas were heading to the balcony where Shawn and Katy were looking over the crowded streets. Both of her parents were near the door, her father kept glancing over at her and glaring at Zay which in many ways confused her. They were literally just talking. Farkle and Smackle were sitting opposite of them, but when they heard her mother Smackle pointed toward the balcony and the two stood up to leave.

“Yeah.” Her mother hands both her and Zay a glass of apple cider and flicks the TV on where there was a live streaming of the ball about to be dropped.

Remember when I said Riley had a crush on someone. Well, here he is, sitting next to her, and really, really close, with his arm resting on the back of the couch. 

“You heading out?” Zay looks back toward the door and question, Riley mimicking his actions.

“No. I’m gonna watch from here, fewer couples.” Zay nods in agreement and takes a sip of his cider just as the one minute mark hit. “I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you about that.”

“Really? You found a guy interested in a weird, ditzy, goofy girl. Does he go to the school because-“

“Yeah, actually-“

“10 seconds!” Riley’s head snaps towards the door where her Uncle is standing, he then turns back to Katy and pulls her close, the other couples repeating the action in a similar way.

7…

6…

“I guess I’ll just show you.”

4…

3…

She looks back at him when it’s too late to put together what was going on, it didn’t matter, Riley could hear the cheering as the ball hit its final point signaling the new year, which Riley brought in with a kiss, a very, very good kiss.

“Happy New Year Riley.” With that, he was off the couch and into the ‘kitchen’ in perfect time. The couples filed into the hotel room, each wrapped up nicely in their others arms. Riley couldn’t bring herself to speak or react because she didn’t want to say anything to cause anyone suspicion.

++

The moment Maya spotted her she smiled, which quickly turned into a look of shock. Maya grabs a napkin off of the table and heads to Riley who was trying and failing to look casual

“Hey Riles, You got a little,” Maya motions to her own mouth then hands the napkin to Riley who quickly and effectively wipes her mouth, all the while Maya looks over to her boyfriend’s best friend then back to her own who is not bothering to look her in the eye.

“Thanks, Maya…um, how was the kiss. A good way to bring in the New Year huh?” Riley plays with the hem of her dress, a new habit she picked up when thinking about something, or someone rather when that someone was still around.

“Yeah, it was a very good way. “ Maya leans forward keeping the conversation between them. “And yours.” Riley looks up at her in shock then glances at Zay for the quickest fraction of a second.

“Did he-“

“Nope. Sweetie if you make out with a guy, make sure you aren’t wearing the same exact shade of lip-gloss if you want to hide it.”

 

“Lip-gloss?”

“Must’ve been a good one Riles, You’re blushing.”

“We were talking, and he just kissed me.” The smile drops off of Maya’s face and her voice raises slightly as she speaks.

“Riley did-“

“No. Maya, I wanted it, I just wasn’t expecting it and now I wanna smile but I don’t want my dad to notice because I wanna kiss Zay again before he murders him.” Maya pulls back and smiles at her friend, she was obviously the best bad influence in the business.

Truthfully it was about time, the two have liked each other since forever, and they were both just too nice and too blind to do anything about it.

“You know what Riles I could use some Ice.” Riley looks up at her confused “Aye Babineaux.” They watch as both Lucas and Zay make their way over to them. Riley quick to look away the moment their eyes meet “Riley needs some Ice, I can’t leave now so do you mind walking with her?” The smirk Maya wears is threatening to both.

“Sure. Come on Riley. “ He holds his hand out and helps Riley up, who is still hadn’t looked up from the floor.

“Have fun.” They both turn to glare at the blondes but go off to get the ice anyway.

++

When they went into the hall Zay hadn’t let go of her hand, in fact, he had pulled her closer and Riley didn’t mind in fact she liked it…a lot.

“You okay?” Riley looks up at him in alarm. She was so busy trying to figure everything out in her head.

“I’m great.” She was lying and they both knew it.

“Is it about the kiss? Riley-“

“What does it mean, I always have trouble translating boy-speak and you don’t make it any easier. Do you like me, did you just feel bad, were you mad you didn’t have a-“ He was kissing her again, right against the ice machine. The kiss lasted longer than the last one, a lot longer and it was slower, he wanted her to let her know it was more than just a one-time thing, that she was more than just a New Year’s Kiss.

When they finally broke apart, her hand was still in his when Zay distances himself from her as to not tempt himself.

“It’s not just a one-time thing. Never was.”


End file.
